The Spirits of Egypt
by Ceraya Yuy
Summary: Ceraya and her friends are granted spirits that form Egypt but not only that what happens to her left over friends, Van and Naru?
1. The Gods Of Egypt

The Gods Of Egypt  
  
I approached the mirror cautiously. I touched the bright glass that was in front of me gleaming with evil. When I touched it the ice cold surface froze me into death. I screamed into the shadows of dark eyes killing me. Death. It was all it said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ceraya! You're so slow!" I heard my royalty sister cry out to me. "Yes." I guess I was a slowpoke. I kept my pace letting my white gown flow on the floor, polishing the great floors of Egypt. I looked around at things that were around me. I moved into a new royal family like always. I was the guest of honor and I always had to dress pretty. How I hated the royal rules. As I took my seat next to my sister Nuriko, I glanced at everyone. Mocking with their own words I tried to keep still. The so-called 'prince' is very annoying. He bribes me with things. Trying to earn my trust for him, which will be never. Something about his fiancée frightens the living life out of me. Her evil red hair was always kept shiny and clean. She would always be in dialogue about an unfamiliar boy that I never knew. The high priest, Seth/Kaiba, always came to greet me with a gentle kiss. I hated them; he always wanted me to fall for his charms. More than annoying I was sometimes frustrated by the family. Always, a lot of boys come to me and beg me of marriage. I bid my peace but I couldn't. I glared at Iziya's smiling face came into the dining room, her hair was tied in a special day. The trumpets blew and I thought I was expecting someone, probably a new date member for Iziya. Yami will deal with this. Nuriko knew I was very bored by this, "yes we know you hate it but you have to pay attention." "Yeah sure, whatever." I looked at the windows, something unfamiliar about this castle kept me wondering about it. We had just come in to live with Iziya and now I have the willies about here. I shook my head out of it and then looked at the new person. I guess he was rich, more than one boy came in, a lot of boys came in a group separating from a young teenage boy like me. A girl came as well, my parents adored the girl but I knew she was a close relative of mine. Probably the only one. Hikaru and Naru came to me in amazement. "Did you see the hot guys?" "Hot guys??" I gave them a question-mark kind of look. The girl finally spoke. "Ceraya is that you?" She spoke in some Japanese accent but I understood her. "Who are you?" "That's a laugh, I am Momijii. Your tomboy cousin, or should I say cross- dresser cousin like you. I looked at you as an idol. Everyone kept gossiping about you and so I decided to do that as well." "Oh, I never knew I was that admired." A soldier came towards me warning me about something called war. "War?" "Princess Ceraya, Van is awaiting your appearance." "Yes. I will be right there." The soldier turned to Momijii, "I need you as well, and Van needs Hikaru, Naru, Momijii and Ceraya." Iziya gave me a sneer, "A princess as a warrior? Ha, she can't even protect herself." "I wouldn't be so sure." A teenage prince came in with a red shirt and creamy sort of straight-legged pants. I could have known that Iziya fell in love with him as well. "Ready to go girls?" "Yes." The person that was beside me was stripped of his own pride. He grabbed my wrist and whispered to my ear, "Remember it is dangerous out there, you can never trust anyone." I took my wrist back, "I don't need your advice, and I am a well trained princess." I walked away ignoring his advice but it did ponder towards me. I tried to focus on the plans but I just couldn't. I decided I needed some rest, so I went home early. I spotted Iziya's pure ruby eyes glaring at me, her luscious red lips covered in red lipstick made it even more clear to see her. In her hand was a mirror, I decided to ignore it and went passed her. Before I even got close enough to her, she smiled and then used the mirror to do something. I was lifted from the ground, "Ceraya, I love playing with magic. GO drown for me like a puppy." She shot me into a big deep pool with water. "Is that not good enough?" She shot me again; as I skimmed through the water very fast I was getting blood spilled out of me. I knew this was torture to me and the other slaves. "Stop it Iziya." "Never! All the men I like are always on your side. But you always act like you flirt with them and date them!" "Wrong! You're the only one that does that!" "Enough! I will finish you today! No love! No power! How PATHETIC!" She shot me again breaking the mirror. All the broken bits hit me and I got kicked into the water. I fell into the water, letting blood flow out of me, but I was losing it fast. Naru looked at me but didn't bother helping me. 'Why? Why?' My hand needed to be felt and pulled up. I was suddenly shone by light. My millennium item glowed but I never felt any force happening. I closed my eyes and started to burst into tears. Until I got pulled up by someone. "Iziya stop this!" "It's you Van." She dropped the handle of the mirror. She spotted wings on him, "you are full of Atlantis power. No wonder." "Iziya I said stop it." The tight gripped tighter and it hauled me up to Van. I coughed out the water, breathing finally. He patted me on the back gently. "Iziya leave! Now!" "You will die this day! Van, I had kindness for you but your days are over!" I coughed out the last bit of water. With it the red looking water came pulling me with it. Van pulled my hand never wanting to let me go. "Ceraya!" "Van!" I tried to fall but couldn't. "Someone wants me! Here take this!" I pulled a pendant out of my pocket. "Control Escaflowne with it. You must defeat him! The Evil one!" I loosened the grip and I smiled my last. I was taken by the water and was never seen by Van, Iziya, Naru or anyone else. Ever again. I thought that I was going to die but I didn't. I was breathing in water but not only that something blue sparkled at me. I felt sinister by touching it but I never regretted the fact that something came out of it. It gave a strident roar and there it was, in front of my face. A god from Egypt, a dragon, a live dragon with fierce blood pounding to kill me. I knew it was my death. What will happen to me???  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry about this story. I just started like today. Not my fault. Well a lot of stuff to do. Like SCIENCE! For crying out loud! Well please give me a R/R. Thx. 


	2. The Water Goddess

The Water Goddess  
  
I knew I was in for it. I felt the dragon's heart. The dragon knelt down to me sending me a shock of relief. "Water Goddess, please free our land from despair. The evil monster has taken over our place and I have no power without you." "What do you mena?" "The ancient prophesied that you would come and bring power to our kingdom. I am your legendary animal and I will provide my life in order for you to live." "No need, you have my honor and my power of water." A girl came running towards me. "Ceraya!! Ceraya!" It was Tsuki and the others. Yuka came with a dragonish-turtle. Maiko had come with a phoenix and Tsuki a tiger. I smiled at the sight of them, the dragon knew who the other animals are and bowed to them gracefully. "Hello friends." "Yo buddy!" The turtle liked to talk in a cool sort of tone. I never knew animals could talk like that.  
  
~*~  
  
I walked down a deep staircase where everyone was. Until I heard un familiar voices. "Well Yami, we're here." "Yes, now I can finally do some solemn killing." The soft cherry scent came drifting into my nose. "This. this. is . Iziya's lipstick." I went hiding behind a wall. 'Why are they here? Tell me? Why are they here?' "Ahhhh!" I heard the scream of horror and evil laughter. I stopped dead; I went toppling over a stupid stone and went flying. I didn't fall exactly but got transported to another world. I saw a girl weeping on the floor calling out my name. "Ceraya. princess Ceraya. I can no longer protect you anymore." She cried her tears out once more and collapsed before she even reached the pendant that was in Van's hands. "Van, I hope we can see her once more." "Me too, but we must let ourselves die." "Yes, we must." 'Van!' I heard then girl say, until then I was puzzled. 'They're dead? No way!' I tried to hold back my stifling tears. I went towards the girl, it was she. Naru was there smiling her last and was proud to be a maiden to me. I held her in my arms sobbing. Letting all my wet tears drop to the floor. All of them. I had no control over them; I had lost my lover in war and Naru to a stupid person. When I fade I get many changes into my world. I start to even sob more; pain was growing deeper in me. I couldn't stand it so I burst into a howling scream. The pendant that was on flew off of me and the other pendant flew off of the dead Van. They both emerged into one purple one with white and black swirls. It was on my neck now constraining me. I returned into the world I was in, Yuka and Tsuki near me poking my head to see if I was awake. I awoke but pain inside of me, I looked at them, "I want to be alone, and I want to get out of here. I want . to . leave." I couldn't help it, tears after tears. I felt sorry for Reiko and Naru and all the people that were in this with me. I went near the pond waiting to jump in and die. I was about to go until a hand grabbed my wrist. "What are you doing here? Just let me go! I feel hurt and pain!" I took hold of my hand again and went to the floor sobbing. Two arms went around me embracing me to feel warmth. "Don't feel this way my princess." His white hair landed on me with great warmth. I feel a little better but my tears still flowed. Iziya was busy spying on me and not letting her turn into anything else but clattering fighting fists. I tried to ignore her gaze but more than just that. 'Why am I going into this stranger's arms? Do I.? No, no, I can't like this guy.' I broke away from him and then bowed to him. "Thanks but I don't need comforting from you." I knew I was being rude but I didn't care. "Bye." I walked away from him and then went in, packed my bags and then started to walk away. I headed near something, it was a train station. Though it was weird but I didn't care, I boarded until the man stopped me. "Train pass?" "Here." I showed him my ID and then he let me board. When I boarded I saw no one on it but two boys. I decided to make friends, so I walked towards them and started look at them. One boy looked at me with his dark brown eyes, "Who are you?" "Oh me, I am Ceraya Shinto Yuy." "The Water goddess?" "Yep." I smiled; this was going to get good. 


End file.
